


Out & Out Again

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Bisexuality, Community: queer_fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin was expecting that people would <em>believe</em> him when he came out.</p><p>Please note: This was written fairly early in the series, before some of the Austin/Ally dating subplots that came later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out & Out Again

Austin got outed on Tweeter.

He should've been more careful, but he'd been having a good time, and when the hot guy from the band recognized him and jumped into his lap he couldn't resist.

He should've known better. The club was crowded, but not enough for him to blend in completely. No way everybody at the club would have kept their pictures to themselves. _He_ probably wouldn't have, and he was Austin Moon.

"It's all over Fishbook," Trish said. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Austin said. "He was cute!"

"But you're not gay."

He sighed. "I'm bi, Trish."

"You are not," she said. "You're in love with Ally."

Trish had a wonderful ability to find his vulnerable spots, stick her fingers in them, and poke really, really hard. "So maybe I like a girl," he said. "Doesn't mean I'm straight."

She snorted. "You're the straightest guy I know."

Austin wanted to smack his head against the wall. "I'm not straight! I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you believe it. You saw that picture. _Everyone's_ seen that picture."

"You've never kissed Dez," she said.

 _"No one's_ kissed Dez," he said. "You haven't kissed Dez. Who would _want_ to kiss Dez?"

She thought that over. "Maybe," she said.

"Look, it's not a big deal, okay? Two more days, and Fishbook won't even be talking about it."

"If you say so," Trish said.

Austin was right, though it took more like two weeks. No one even asked him to make a public statement. Public opinion seemed split between 'publicity stunt' and 'youthful indiscretion.'

He was kind of disappointed. He hadn't been hoping for hate mail or anything, but it would've been nice to have someone at least _believe him._ Like Ally.

"You should've just told me you were gay!" she said. "Really, though. I should have known. I mean, it's not like you've ever had a girlfriend, and I've dated tons of guys--"

His heart clenched at that.

"I haven't dated _anyone,_ Ally. And I'm not gay! I'm bisexual. Bi. Sexual. I like girls. I like guys. It's not a big deal, but I kind of wish you'd believe me."

She looked up at him from her position at the piano. "You lied to me."

And that made his heart clench even tighter. "I just didn't think it was anybody's business. And if people thought I was gay, it might hurt my career, and you guys were all counting on me, and I'm _not gay!_ I'm bi. It's different." He sat down on the piano bench next to her, but couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't get it," Ally said. "You like guys, that's fine."

"Well, I do. And I like girls too. Always have. I wanted to marry Snow White and the Prince when I was a kid."

She giggled. "Both of them?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was eight. I just kind of thought we'd all live in the castle together. Fight dragons maybe."

Ally was so cute when she frowned in thought. "Were there dragons in the Snow White story?"

"I was eight," he said. "There were dragons in _every_ story."

She laughed. "You still haven't dated anybody," she said. "You should."

He looked down at her hands on the piano keys. She had pink nail polish on today, just a little bit pinker than her skin. "I'm just waiting for the right person. 'Cause when that happens, it'll all be worth it."

She put her arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "I know it will. Especially for whoever's lucky enough to be with you."

"Thanks, Ally," he said. "I'm glad you've got my back."

"Always," she said.

That would have to be enough. Maybe, Austin thought, it would be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Out & Out Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152602) by [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle)




End file.
